Super 80's
This segment is a parody of Super 8 and The 80's. This episode is from the episode Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent. Plot The segment begins at the train station. Martin and Alice are practicing their Super 8 movie while Charles record it. He then makes fun of how Super 8 and the stuff their using is old, which annoys J.J. Abrams. He said he wants to use this stuff because he wants to capture the feeling of how he felt when he was a kid. then he says do it right or Charles goes on the train to unemploymentville. Cary said he wasn't kidding because a train is heading right towards them! When it crashed, it released a lot of Rubik's Cube and the kids don't know what they where except for J.J. Abrams, he said they were from the Super 80's. Before he said Super 80's the hatch from the train opened and out came Papa Smurf, Raphael, a man and a woman. Joe Lamb just said that he captured the whole scene on his iPhone but it showed Seth Green who was angry that he can't have the eighties and then crashed into a train. J.J. Abrams said that from "Gandhi" and "E.T." the eighties are peaceful. After he said that, an angry Donkey Kong (with Mario on his back) grabbed him and hammered him. Charles said that J.J. Abrams was trying to capture the eighties but the eighties captured him. While he said that, J.J. Abrams was being pulled away from Donkey Kong and Mario, Lion-O from Thundercats, and The Snorks. Joe Lamb stand up and said they have to stop the eighties before they crush the town. Alice asked why because she thinks the eighties are friendly. Joe Lamb replied with a yes and showed them that they also brought "Steve Urkel" and "ALF" which causes the group of kids to scream and run. Meanwhile back in town, people are being chased by Pac-Man, He-Man is slicing Cars, Care Bears are riding My Little Ponies while holding torches, and cars are being transformed into Gobots, but a man mistaken him for a Transformer. The Gobot said they are like Transformers, only smaller, and not popular, which causes him to cry and say he wants to be a Transformer. Alice points at a woman and says that's Lady Gaga, but Joe Lamb corrects her by saying Madonna and the act Lady Gaga stole from. So then Alice then points to a man in a Hawaiian shirt and says that is not Russell Brand. Just then, Martin comes in and tells them that the air force is sending the paratroopers but Joe Lamb said they were the Parachute pants, who was big back then too. Alice then questions Joe Lamb on how he knows so much about the eighties and Joe Lamb replies by saying his dad watches a lot of VH1. Then it goes to Michael Ian Black on that channel who says it was a crazy time and it counts as television. Joe Lamb then said everyone was cocooned into a Bill Cosby-type sweater, there they met up with J.J. Abrams who is tied up in a sweater and says that the eighties aren't trying to hurt anyone, they just want to go back to where they belong. Over the horizon, a volcano shoots out a space ship and it navigates like the video game Asteroids over to Spielberg's house where he ordered the eighties just because without them, he doesn't have a career. He tells them also how else would he create "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" and gives them his next idea which was batteries included. And that causes J.J. Abrams angry and says "Not if I can make it first" and drives a truck towards his house. Before he can do that the narrator says that they will work things about and ask your parents for this ending. The segment resumes and J.J. Abrams crashes his truck into the house causing an explosion and ending the segment. References *Lost *Dakota Fanning *J.J. Abrams *Rubik's Cube *The Smurfs *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) *iPhone *Seth Green *Robot Chicken *Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC) *Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Donkey Kong *Mario *Thundercats *Snorks *Family Matters *ALF *Pac-Man *Masters of the Universe *My Little Pony *Care Bears *Gobots *Transformers *Lady Gaga *Madonna *Russell Brand *Alfred Matthew "Weird Al" Yankovic *Parachute Pants *VH1 *Michael Ian Black *Bill Cosby *Close Encounters of the Third Kind *Asteroids *Steven Spielberg *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull **batteries not included *The Dukes of Hazzard Characters *Alice "Allie" Dainard *Martin *Charles Kaznyk *Cary *Joseph "Joe" Lamb *J. J. Abrams *Papa Smurf *Raphael *Woman *Man *Seth Green *Donkey Kong *Mario *Lion-O *Snorks *Muppet Babies *People *Pac-Man *He-Man *My Little Ponies *Care Bears *Old Man *Red Gobot *Madonna *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Men in Parachute Pants *Michael Ian Black *Steven Spielberg *Indiana Jones *Narrator (Not in story) Transcript (The segment begins outside a train station and a train whistle is heard.) (Scene goes to Alice and Martin acting their movie out) Alice Dainard: Would you love me if I turned into a zombie? Martin: I'd prefer if you turned into your sister. (Martin turns around paper to show Elle's (Alice Actor) sister) (Scene goes to the left to see Charles, Joe and Cary capturing the scene) Charles Kaznyk: Cut. Perfect. I got it all here on my stupid 8. (Scene goes to the left to J. J. Abrams) J.J. Abrams: Cut! Not perfect. This movie is called "Super 8" not stupid 8. Charles Kaznyk: Then why are we using all this stupid old stuff? J.J. Abrams: Because I'm trying to capture the feeling (Light starts to shine on him) of how I felt when I was a kid. (J.J. Abrams shoots away light) J.J. Abrams: Now, say it right, or you'll be on the next train back to unemploymentville. Cary: He ain't kidding! (Whistle is heard blown) Cary: There it is, heading right for us. (Scene goes to train coming right at the crew) Charles Kaznyk: Ok. I'll say it right! I'll say it right! (Train crashes into the crew and leaves the crew in a pile of Rubik's Cube) Martin: Whoa. (Holds a Rubik's Cube) What is all this stuff? Charles Kaznyk: I don't know, (Holds a Rubik's cube) but it looks super dated. J.J. Abrams: (Gasps) It's better. It's... (Scene goes to latch and out comes Papa Smurf, Raphael and 2 people) J.J. Abrams: Super 80's! (Scene goes to the title card "Super 80's" looking colorful and moving away) (Scene resumes back to the crew still in the pile of Rubik's Cube and on fire) Joe Lamb: (Holding an iPhone) Check it out--- I caught the whole crash on my cell phone. (Scene goes to the iPhone showing Seth Green driving a truck) Joe Lamb: Seth Green? (iPhone zooms in on Seth Green) Seth Green: (On the iPhone) If I can't have the Eighties, nobody can! (Laughs) (Train whistle blows and Seth Green crashes into a train causing a huge explosion) (Scene goes back to the crew) J.J. Abrams: Ok. No need to panic. As we've learned from "Gandhi" and "E.T.", things from the eighties are very peaceful. (Donkey Kong with Mario on his back grabs J.J. Abrams and starts to hammer him making beeping sounds) J.J. Abrams: (Screaming) Charles Kaznyk: Poor J.J. Abrams. He was trying to capture the eighties, (Scene goes to J.J. Abrams being carried away by Donkey Kong, Mario, Lion-O, The Muppet Babies, AllStar Seaworthy and Dimmy) Charles Kaznyk: But the eighties captured him. (Scene resumes to the crew) Joe Lamb: We have to stop the eighties from taking over the town. Alice Dainard: (Standing Up) Why? Weren't the Eighties fun? Joe Lamb: Yes, but they also gave us Urkel (shows a picture of Steve Urkel) and ALF. (shows a picture of ALF) (The crew starts to scream and run around) (The scene goes to the city where people are being chased by Pac-Man) Pac-Man: Waka waka waka (He-Man slicing cars, Care Bears holding torches while riding My Little Ponies) People: (Screaming) (Charles, Alice, Joe and Cary are seen running away) (People's cars are starting to turn into GoBots) Old Man: Oh, my gosh! It's a Transformer! Red Gobot: Actually, I'm a Gobot. Old Man: A What-Bot? Red Gobot: A Gobot! Just like Transformers, only smaller, not as popular, and, uh... (cries) I want to be a Transformer! Alice Dainard: Look! It's Lady Gaga! (Scene goes to Madonna dancing to techno music) Joe Lamb: Nah. That's Madonna. I think she's the one Lady Gaga stole her act from. Alice Dainard: So, I'm guessing that weird guy with the Hawaiian shirt is not Russell Brand. (Scene goes to "Weird Al" Yankovic dancing to techno music too) (Martin walks up to the group) Martin: Guys, the air force send in paratroopers! Joe Lamb: Actually, I think those are just people (Scene goes to 3 men in parachute pants dancing) in parachute pants. That was big back then, too. Alice Dainard: How do you know so much about the eighties? Joe Lamb: My dad watches a lot of VH1. (Scene goes to a television with Michael Ian Black.) Michael Ian Black: (Laughs) It was a crazy time! And yes, this counts as television. Joe Lamb: Everyone in town has been "cocooned" (Scene goes to cocooned sweaters) Joe Lamb: In a Bill Cosby-type sweater. (Scene goes to J.J. Abrams) Joe Lamb: And look, there's J.J. J.J. Abrams: Guys, I was able to communicate with them. The eighties aren't trying to hurt anyone. They just want to build a space ship to get back to where they belong. See? (Scene goes to a volcano making a whirring sound and stops when a space ship pops out and flies and avoids Asteroids like the Asteroids video game and lands in Steven Spielberg’s house who opens the door) Steven Spielberg: Ahh. Here's the eighties stuff I ordered. (Scene goes to the left to show the group of kids) Group of Kids: Steven Spielberg? Joe Lamb: What do you need all this stuff for? Steven Spielberg: Are you kidding me? Without the eighties, I don't have a career. Why else would I make "Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull"? (Indiana Jones walks by the door whips his whip but causes his back to groan) Indiana Jones: (Groans and walks out of sight) Steven Spielberg: Next, I'm going to make--are you ready for this? "Batteries...Included." J.J. Abrams: Not if I make it first! (Scene goes to J.J. driving a truck really fast) Steven Spielberg: J.J.! Wait! (Scene goes back to Steven and the kids) We can do it together! We can-- (Scene goes to J.J. Abrams driving and breaking through the fence and flying in the air. J.J. Abrams: Yee-haw! (J.J. Abrams stops in mid-air and Narrator starts to talk) Narrator: Now, don't you worry 'bout those director boys. I'm sure they'll work things out. And if you don't understand this endin', well, go ask your parents. (J.J. Abrams' truck moves again and lands at the house causing a huge explosion and ending the segment) Trivia *Behind Martin and Alice act of their Super 8 movie there was a poster that said "Lost Series Finale: If found, please call 555-0141. *When the train crashed, it left Rubik's Cubes similar to the movie where the train left out white cubes. *The 4 people in the hatch of the train were 1. Papa Smurf from The Smurfs 2. Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) 3. A man 4. A woman *When Seth Green on the iPhone said nobody can have the eighties, he meant his show Robot Chicken where they parody stuff in the eighties over and over again. *The old man who calls a Red Gobot a "Transformer" has the same face as the patient from Mouse M.D., the announcer from KoBee Movie and Eduardo Saverin's grandpa from The Social Netjerk. *When the spaceship left the volcano and flew over to Steven Spielberg’s house, it was similar to Asteroids because it also avoided Asteroids. *The ending of this segment is similar to The Dukes of Hazzard. *This was originally suppose to be Konan the Kardashian but the segment got moved over to Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian as a TV Segment. *Indiana Jones groaning may be a reference to DaGrinchy Code. *The Care Bears were riding on My Little Ponies. *Antagonist: The 80's *This is the second time Robot Chicken is parodied. The first was Fantastic Megan Fox. *This is the 1st time Pac-Man appeared on MAD. Original Video thumb|300px|right Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Video Game Parodies